The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effects of chronic subcutaneous injections of Sandostatin (octreotide), a synthetic octapeptide that exhibits similar pharmacological effects to those as somatostatin, a naturally occurring tetradecapeptide, but possesses a much longer duration of action. The study will determine long-term safety and efficacy data from acromegalic patients that have completed Sandostatin study B302, a seven-month double- blind study. Injections will be given every 8 hours.